


第十六章

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 一辆破车，记得回去红心蓝手，爱你们(ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 58





	第十六章

第十六章

王九龙身上的大衣还未曾褪下，却已经被揉皱了。借着昏黄的灯光看着躺在床上的张九龄，他的眸色深沉可怖，盯着眼前的人嫣红的唇，嘴角还残留着方才两个人纠缠后的涎液。

他抿了抿唇，压抑着自己偾张的欲望，沙哑着嗓音问张九龄：“你知道接下来要怎么做吗？”

张九龄一愣，他早已迷乱在这片被勾起来的情欲当中。他摇摇头，陷入一片迷茫当中，然后翻身坐起来，咬了咬下唇，开始脱自己身上的衣服。

王九龙只觉得自己呼吸一窒，张九龄会主动是他没能想到的事情，这件事情估计也在小孩儿心里压了很久，否则这两天不会一直在走神当中，想来那些时间都用在纠结这件事情身上了。

他制止住张九龄要脱下上半身最后一件衣服的手，微微喘着气对张九龄低声道：“你是不是这几天都在思考这个？”

张九龄的手被他紧紧攥着，他能感觉到王九龙手上的力道，似乎在压抑着忍耐着什么一样。但他无法欺骗王九龙，只好红了脸低了头点点头，算是一种承认。

“九龙。”他低低的开口。

“我……成年，长大了，可以。”

一字一句，从喉咙里蹦出来一样的，话语散落了一地，在空气跳跃两下，轻飘飘的散开来。

王九龙的手微微一松，让张九龄的手被松开。气氛一瞬间陷入尴尬当中，王九龙翻身坐在张九龄旁边，“你得让我想一想。”

张九龄咬了咬唇不说话，用了半成的力气把毫无防备的王九龙推倒在松软的床上，自己翻身跨上他的腰。他能感觉到王九龙已经抬了头的欲望就那么抵在他的臀部，滚烫几乎要让他有点被灼伤。

他低下身去摸索着王九龙的唇，笨拙却又执着的去寻找那个温度灼人的唇。王九龙借着床头的那一点光能看见张九龄微微闭着的眼睛，睫毛还微微颤抖着。

空气里安静的很，只有彼此越来越粗重又急促的呼吸声。他们在无声当中接吻，然后又将这片空间的空气点燃。

一声颇为刺耳的门铃声刺破了这片旖旎到凝固的空气。

王九龙能感觉到跨坐在他身上的张九龄的身体陡然一凛。他伸手顺着他的脊背往上一寸一寸的抚摸，又轻轻揉搓了一把他的后颈。小孩儿面皮薄的很，涨红了一张脸也不肯吭声。

“大概是我定的蛋糕……我去拿。”

宽大的风衣扣起来刚好就可以盖住下身已经高昂的欲望，他沉了眸子回头看了一眼自己呆在床上还有点气喘的小孩，然后出门去从服务生手里接过蛋糕。

顺带着把风衣也给脱了下来，好好的挂在衣架上，里面的那个手机的包装盒和蛋糕一起放在桌上，再开了卧室的门回去。

小孩还没放弃一样铁了心的等在那，却在和王九龙视线交汇的那一刻像触了电一样避开，他攥了攥裹在自己身上的被子，在上面攥出一点褶皱。

“还……继续……吗？”王九龙吞了吞口水，他不知道怎么说，但身下的欲望是遮不住的，小孩赤裸又胆怯的眼神是挡不住的。

方才的那个小插曲并未让房间的温度降下来多少，仍旧氤氲着一片的旖旎，张九龄已经脱的只剩了一层单衣，浑圆的屁股被裹在贴身的富有弹性的内裤里，在上衣的遮挡下有点若隐若现。

他犹豫着想要朝着站在床边的王九龙爬过去，下一秒就被王九龙推倒在床上。床太软了，以至于他倒上去的时候还微微弹了两下。

王九龙仍旧是细致的吻着张九龄，吻过他的唇，再一点一点的往下，在脖颈上留下星星点点的痕迹，种下属于他的色彩。张九龄的皮肤实在算不上白皙到吹弹可破的境界，在暖黄的灯光之下反倒显得要更加有风味一点。

王九龙的吻所到之处就能点起一团火焰，张九龄耐不住几乎要呻吟出声来，双腿也因为诱发出的生理反应而微微拱起拢到一块。王九龙眸色暗了暗，伸手掰开张九龄合起来的腿，隔着一层内裤揉了两把张九龄的身下之物。

“啊！”

张九龄哪里经得起这样的揉搓，随着身下事物的抬头的同时也惊叫出声，忍不住又把腿夹紧了些许，但王九龙力气大的很，又把他的腿给分开了，一只腿弯曲着隔在他的双腿之间，让他的腿被迫大张。

“不怕，哥哥带你玩个游戏。”

王九龙把包裹着屁股的内裤扯下，里面被束缚着的茎体一瞬间挺立起来。王九龙不是没见过张九龄的裸体，但他是第一次见到张九龄勃起的样子。

不得不说张九龄的东西确实也好看，放到人群当中也都能算得上是大的，毕竟身高在这里。因为从未经过人事的缘故还透着新生的粉嫩，茎头圆润可爱，柱体已经完全挺立在那片发育良好的黑色丛林之间。

他今天只想让张九龄舒服一点。算不上开苞，顶多算得上是让张九龄尝到一点情事的滋味。只有让他知道这种事情并不是可怕的，后面的事情才能更好发展。

事情会更好的。

他一边这么想着，一边俯下身去埋在张九龄的胯下。他的指甲盖轻轻抚过茎体的铃口处，微长的指甲触及的那一刻引起张九龄的一阵战栗，呜咽的声音就从喉间发出。

王九龙低头，用粗砺的舌舔过两边的囊袋，又顺着一点一点的往上舔舐着。张九龄似乎是有点受不住一样，薄红已经浸染了他的眼尾。

他轻轻呻吟出声，声音低沉，却好像有一把小刷子一样轻轻的扫过王九龙的心。王九龙轻轻舔舐着张九龄对私处，将自己的口水遍布了整个茎体。灯光下那挺立的柱体被口水浸湿，发着一点晶亮的光。

抬头在张九龄的大腿内侧烙下一吻，那地方本就敏感的很，王九龙都能感觉到张九龄的突然紧绷的身体。他又寻到那根被他舔到晶亮的东西，毫不犹豫的低头含上。

被温热的口腔包裹的一瞬间让张九龄直接呼出声来，他猛的一昂脖子想挺腰，却又不敢挺腰，只能任凭王九龙含住他的滚烫。

“不要……脏……”

王九龙却好像完全没有听见一样，慢慢吞吐起来，张九龄的东西可以将他的口腔完全填满。他许久没有这么伺候过人，却一心一意的想把人伺候好了。他能听见张九龄在上面低低的喘息声，压抑着的喘息声。

从前在床上的时候那些人都是放开了叫，各种称呼都能喊出来，一点也不带羞耻的取悦他。这样压抑着的隐忍着的喘息在王九龙耳里却显得格外让他舒爽起来。

他并没有做深喉，只是单纯的用自己的嘴去吮吸着张九龄的东西。他能感觉到张九龄的情动，也能感觉到他因为快感而微微战栗的身体。

王九龙松口，一只手继续摩挲着张九龄底下的两个囊袋，一边凑上去吻张九龄。他的嘴里还带着张九龄刚刚分泌出的一点液体，这让张九龄有点抗拒，却因为越发炽热的吻而丢盔弃甲。

张九龄只觉得自己的下体似乎越来越热越来越硬，肿胀到几乎是疼痛的地步，而王九龙的手虽然在不停挑弄着，却总也不让他释放。同样抵着他的属于王九龙的器物的温度也达到相当高的地步。

微微的喘息声在室内响起来。王九龙只觉得自己连眼睛都要红了，张九龄的姿态让他有点欲罢不能，那些情欲都沾染在不谙世事的小孩身上，他再次吻下去，狠狠的咬了一口张九龄的唇。

淡淡的血腥味道在口腔里弥漫开来，下一秒，一股热流从他握着而上下撸动的滚烫东西口出喷射出来，直直喷了王九龙一手。张九龄第一次射精射出的东西粘稠浓郁，王九龙抽了几张纸巾来将张九龄已经软下去的东西给擦拭干净，也把自己的手擦干净。

张九龄拢着腿，一只手遮住自己的眼睛，一边喘气一边问。

“你和……别人……也是……这样吗？”

王九龙一愣，只是喘着气继续靠近张九龄。他附在张九龄的耳边轻轻的，一边喘息着一边说：“那不一样。”

“我想……你可以……对我。”

小孩子灯光下的眼睛晶亮，王九龙凑上去吻一吻他的眼睛，对张九龄说：“好……但我们慢慢来。我们慢慢学，我教你。”

还没等张九龄答应，他将张九龄整个人翻过来反爬在床上，又把整条内裤都拉扯下来。他解开自己的裤子，里面早已经迫不及待的欲望就从裤子里几乎是弹出来一样。

张九龄背对着王九龙，他看不见王九龙胯下之物的模样，但他知道这一定是灼热又巨大的，从前就被这个东西顶住过，所以他心知肚明。

王九龙的东西已经超出寻常人的尺寸，绝对是一把夺人魂魄的利器，此刻它已经完全勃起在那一片密密的黑色丛林里，耻毛纠结的地方汇聚成一片阴影。王九龙伸手快速撸动了几下，那个利器一样的东西便更加坚硬了几分。

他俯下身，吻一吻张九龄的耳畔，然后拍一拍张九龄的大腿根部。

“夹紧。”

张九龄听话的照做了。王九龙将自己的动心放到张九龄的大腿中间，然后缓慢地抽动起来。

大腿根部本就是极为敏感的地方，王九龙每摩擦一次都会碰到张九龄前端的囊袋，又能引起张九龄的一阵颤抖。

张九龄前面的东西有缓慢的站了起来，随着王九龙越发快速而猛烈的动作而微微晃动着。王九龙的龟头会蹭过张九龄的后穴穴口，残存的一点理智反复提醒着王九龙不能进去。

哪怕他知道张九龄的那个地方会很湿润很温暖，会紧紧的吸住包裹住他的欲望，但他不能进去。第一次就这么做会把小孩儿给吓到，他需要慢慢来。

一点一点的把小孩儿给吞吃入腹。

囊袋打在圆润的臀部之上发出啪啪的声响，越来越密集，越来越激烈，就像是窗外越下越大的雨点一样，敲打着窗也敲打着人的心扉。

大腿内侧极其柔软的地方也已经被摩擦到微微红肿，王九龙也已经到了释放的临界点。他暗吼一声，将全部白色的液体都对着张九龄的穴口给释放出来。

就像是知道什么似的，张九龄的穴口即便没有什么东西进入过，也在一缩一张着，似乎在吞吃着王九龙射出的那几股白色浊液一般。张九龄的前端也又一次释放出来。

他们两个人交叠着一起微微喘息着，却能感受到彼此的温度。

tbc.


End file.
